Secret Of The Teacher
by CourtsxBatFan
Summary: This is a story about Jade and her teacher Miss Tori Vega. K for some swearing.


**Jori One-Shot. :3 enjoy xo**

* * *

It was a dark and gloomy morning. Jade was walking over to her locker, not able to stop thinking about the one person that was shadowing her mind. Miss Tori Vega. From the second she walked into the classroom, Jade knew she liked her. Her eyes would never leave Tori's eyes and body. She couldn't help but ogle Miss Vega. Jade thought Miss Vega liked her from the way she acted around her during class and in the study hall, but Jade's theory's were incorrect.

_-Flashback-_

_Jade had caught Miss Vega and another student-teacher named Mr Draco in the janitors closet, having a heated make-out session. Jades' heart broke at the sight. Miss Vega turned and faced Jade with no expression marked on her face. Mr Draco glared._

_"Would you mind? Occupied." Jade nodded not able to say anything before slamming the door shut. As soon as she shut the door, Jade could hear the sound of Mr Draco and Miss Vega once again going at it in the janitors closet. _

_-End of flashback-_

Jade sighed getting out her books before walking to her first class, which unfortunately contained Miss Vega.

**JADES POV**

I walk into the class late after the bell. I catch Miss Vega looking over at me and I see her frown slightly. I show no expression as I sit in the seat in the back row to avoid any contact with Miss Vega.

I don't want to see her right now. All she has done is hurt me... But I don't blame her. I'm not deserving of her, and I'm her student. That's probably the reason she would never try to ask me out. I know she likes or liked me, but I guess she didn't want us to be together if she made out with stupid Mr Draco.

Miss Vega stands up lifting papers into her arms. "You know what today is?" The class gives her a confused look. She giggles. "It's a quiz, to see if you have actually learned something this year." The students groan, but I stare at her with a blank expression.

'She doesn't know I like her, so I should stop this stupid charade.' Miss Vega taps on my shoulder lightly, causing me to come back to reality.

"Huh? What?.." Miss Vega gives me a small yet sad smile.

"You look like you zoned out because you haven't even started your test." I look down at my blank exam paper and sigh.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'll start now.." Miss Vega nods before whispering in my ear.

"I need to talk to you after class. Stay back." Before I could say anything, she walked back to her desk. I can't describe how amazing her breathe was and how she was in such close proximity to me. I shake my head to get the thoughts out and start the exam.

When the bell rang, the students packed up their things while Miss Vega was collecting the exams. I start to pack up while the other students were leaving. One of the jocks hand Miss Vega their number before leaving. I glare at the guy but my face softened when Miss Vega threw the number into the bin. I look at her nervously, while standing up out of my seat.

"Why did you want me to stay back Miss Vega?" Tori walks over to me and places my books on the desk before staring her beautiful chocolate brown eyes into mine.

"Are you okay?" She says with a soft yet just audible voice. I nod slowly, slightly unsure what she is talking about. Miss Vega looks down. "I'm sorry you walked in on me and James. I'm not sure why we were doing that but I just remember seeing the expression on your face when you caught us."

I roll my eyes. "Why do you need to be sorry?" I scoff, putting up my defences so I don't get hurt. Miss Vega looks up at me with a sad expression.

"Because... I know you like me."

My eyes widen. "What?" Miss Vega sighs.

"You like me. I see you always staring at me, I see when you glare at other people for checking me out. And I see how sad you can get when I do stupid things." I groan.

"Yeah whatever you say." I really want her but I know what she is going to say next. 'You're just a teenager with raging hormones. Blah blah blah.'

"Exactly! You just want to have an easy fuck and move on. That's all you've wanted since the beginning. I know you." I glare and push her away.

"You don't fucking know me at all Miss Vega. I'm tired of you treating me like I'm this little kid. Well I'm fucking old enough to do what I want without your bloody permission. You're not the boss of me. You are just some stupid student-teacher who I managed to fall for!" I storm out of the classroom full of rage.

'I need to get out of here.' I get my jacket and jump onto my motorcycle. A black Harley Davidson. I start the engine and race out of the school, even though its only lunch time. I feel my phone vibrate so I manage to check it at a red light. 'Ugh', it's from Tori.

_Jade, please let's talk about this.. - Tori_

I roll my eyes not bothering to text her back. I drive to a dance club that is still open at this time of the hour. I park my bike before walking in after showing some skin to the bouncer, giving me a free access pass inside. I look around and notice there are still many people in the club dancing and drinking.

"Now this is my kind of place."

**-7hours later-**

I'm drunk, I'm tired, my legs are killing me, I'm not sure where my bike is, it's night, and I'm all alone. I stumble out of the club trying to search for my motorcycle.

"Ah fuck! Where is it?" I growl to myself, unable to see properly while trying to walk around the parking lot. I think I see my motorbike when a flash of light comes out from no where. There's a loud beep from the car as it just stops an inch beside me. I glance at the car before stumbling to my bike. The owner of the car has their eyes widened as they get out and follow me.

"Hey Jade wait!" My eyes widen as that familiar voice pounds my ear drums. I slowly turn around to face the very own Miss Tori Vega. She rushes over to me and hugs me tight. I sigh softly and lean into her soft touch. Miss Vega keeps me close. "Oh my god Jade! I could've killed you..." She leans back and stares into my eyes.

Even though I'm drunk, I can still see her. "I'm sorry. I was just finding my motorbike." Miss Vega shakes her head.

"No, you're drunk. I'm taking you home." I nod, unable to resist as she takes my hand and leads me to her car. She helps me into the car before sliding into the drivers seat. I look out the window not wanting to fall into Tori's gaze.

"Oh no.." Tori looks at me. I glance at her and frown. "My parents are gonna kill me for coming home drunk in a TEACHERS car." I emphasise the teacher because I was still mad at her. Tori sighs softly and gently places her hand on my thigh. My breath hitches.

"Well how about you stay the night with me and I can take you back tomorrow when you don't smell of alcohol?" I nod and smile slightly.

"Thanks.." We arrive at Tori's house. I get out but fall over. Tori sighs and walks around the car, lifting me up. I don't say anything as she carries me into the house and lays me on the couch.

"You know, you're pretty strong..." I smile goofily at her. Tori blushes slightly.

"Thanks... I'll be right back, I'm just gonna go change." I nod and smirk slightly. 'I wonder if I just walked up there with her.' Tori goes upstairs and I stumble quietly behind her. Tori walks into her bedroom, grabs some clothes before going into the bathroom. She shuts the doors and I peak through the hole to see her undressing.

"Ah shit.." I whisper quietly getting sexually frustrated. Tori strips down to her underwear before putting on the short shorts and a baggy jumper. I stare at her through the hole for a second before quickly running down the stairs to not get caught.

I dive onto the couch and get into an awkward position as Tori walks down the stairs with her hair in a soft ponytail. I can't help but stare at her in awe.

"You look beautiful. Like an angel." Tori blushes before sitting down next to me.

"Thanks, but I think it's just your alcohol talking." I frown and sit up.

"Oh..." Tori turns on the TV.

"Want to watch a movie?" I nod slowly.

"Sure but can I get a bucket and some water? I don't feel so good.." Tori nods and stands up, walking to the kitchen. I sigh holding my stomach feeling lightheaded. She walks back into the lounge room with a bucket and a glass of water.

Tori hands me the water which I gulp down. Tori sighs softly putting the bucket down on the floor and sits beside me.

"Jade why did you get yourself drunk?" I glare at her. 'Well you should know.' Tori looks down at her hands. "Okay, well you need some sleep so let's get you up to bed..." I nod before collapsing into her arms.

**-next morning- **

I wake up to the sun shining through the curtains and a tanned arm around my waist. I turn my head to face a certain beautiful half-Latina sleeping peacefully. I can't help but smile to myself.

"So beautiful..." Tori's eyes flutter open before giving me a sweet smile.

"Good morning..." I smile back at her.

"Well hey there... You sure cant keep your hands off me." Her eyes widen slightly as she moves her arm away. I frown slightly. "I was kidding Tori." I look down to see my clothes gone, leaving me in my underwear. "Um, why am I in my underwear?"

Tori's face flushed. "Uh.. Well you kinda collapsed on me and well you kinda puked on your clothes. So I got you out of your clothes and into your underwear before throwing your clothes in the wash and taking you upstairs and into bed."

I nod in understand before lifting my hand and gently stroking her cheek. "So you did all that for me?" Tori nods.

"I did, and I'm sorry for what happened at school yesterday. And plus with Mr Draco-" I cut her off.

"Don't bother.. I know you like him.. It's fine." Moves out of the bed, searching for my clothes. Tori frowns getting up.

"Jade, please wait.." I shake my head trying to open the door. Before I realise it, Tori pushes me up against the wall holding my hands above my head. "What the fuck Tor–" Tori presses her soft lips onto mine.

Tori continues to kiss me with passion and love. "Jade I love you. I'm sorry..." I have no time to say anything as she pushes me on the bed. "Please forgive me.." I grab her hands.

"Tori stop... I forgive you okay." She looks at me and nods, sitting up and accidentally straddling me. I smile. "Cute." Tori blushes and kisses me softly. Her soft lips so addicting and feels so good.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend Jade?" I smile and kiss her passionately, flipping her over.

"Yes Vega." Tori giggles and interlaces her fingers with mine.

"I love you Jade."

"I love you Tori."

* * *

**There that is the end of the one-shot! :)**


End file.
